


Red Avenger

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ever - Freeform, F/M, M/M, There are some memories Thor doesn't want to see, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thor waits until he is certain the comms are no longer transmitting to growl, “When we have defeated this wretched beast I swear I will murder you Stark.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That’s not a very nice thing to say to your future brother-in-law.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Thor regrets his choice in co-pilot ( or just his brother's choice in men).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Красный Мститель](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513587) by [halfdeadScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio)



Thor is beginning to suspect that Stark does it on purpose. Every time they enter their Jaeger and engage in that union of consciousness called the Drift, Stark’s mind always somehow manages to latch onto a perfectly harmless memory of Thor’s youth and pervert it. Thor pushing his younger brother into a bank of snow becomes Stark pushing Loki onto a bed, the young Odinson’s eyes glowing with lust. A game in the family pool becomes Loki wrapped in a towel, wet hair clinging to his skull and dripping onto his kiss-marked shoulders. Two brothers wrestling in the dirt becomes Loki pinning Stark to the floor of his workshop, a devilish grin twisting his mouth. An afternoon at the beach, Loki licking ice-cream from his fingers, becomes an older version of his brother cleaning his hand of a different white substance. Loki, caught laughing just as he takes a swig of his soda, becomes his little brother choking on-

“Stark,” Thor growls.

“What?” Stark replies almost innocently.

“That is both disgusting and highly inappropriate.”

“Yeah, well, you started it.”

“How did I-”

“Is there a problem gentlemen?” Loki asks coolly from his seat back in LOCCENT Mission Control.  

Stark smirks in a way that clearly states, “ _After you.”_

Thor glares at him as he grinds out, “No problem Mission Control.” As much as he would love to see the fallout of his announcement that Stark has been doing the co-pilot equivalent of boasting about his personal interactions with Loki, Thor is not cruel enough to do that to his brother. Loki won’t be the only one listening in on this conversation; Marshal Fury will undoubtedly be hovering close by monitoring the situation. Then there is Hill, Coulson, Barton, Romanoff, Banner, Potts... Loki would never forgive him for airing his dirty laundry in front of his co-workers. Plus, there is _no way_ Thor is ever going to utter the phrase, “I have just experienced the memory of you taking a face-full of come,” to his brother.

“Good to hear,” Loki replies in the same even tone, not realising that his mentally deranged boyfriend has just over-shared to the extreme with his older brother.

Thor waits until he is certain the comms are no longer transmitting to growl, “When we have defeated this wretched beast I swear I will murder you Stark.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to your future brother-in-law,” Stark replies flippantly.

Thor desperately wants to punch the man in his smug face, but he currently needs Stark in one piece to co-pilot their Jaeger, Red Avenger. Therefore, he will channel his rage into saving the inhabitants of Canada from the Category III Kaiju that is currently heading for their shores.

The doors to the Anchorage Shatterdome slide open and, working as one mind, Thor and Stark wade out into the icy depths of the Pacific Ocean. The display before them indicates that the Kaiju is still a number of miles away and that they will have to wait at least ten minutes before their paths cross. Thor spends this time letting his anger simmer, sending a torrent of enraged grumblings across the neural bridge to Stark. It provides him with a great deal of satisfaction to see that the more this happens the less smug Stark appears.

“You want to know why I keep trying to make you feel uncomfortable during the Drift?” Stark eventually snaps.

Thor glances across the Conn-Pod and nods.

“Well this is why,” Stark snarls.

An image flies across the neural bridge: _Stark and his brother, naked and sweating, both seconds away from bliss. Thor tries to push the image away, his anger boiling now, but Stark insists he watch. Suddenly Thor is in Stark’s head, staring up at his brother, feeling a type of love for Loki that he has never felt before. It is the type of love Thor feels for Jane. “Jane!” Thor shouts, spilling his load between their rutting bodies. Thor freezes and feels his face contort into a mask of horror that perfectly mirrors Loki’s. “What did you just say,” Loki hisses, horror morphing into anger. Before Thor can reply Loki is retreating, his mouth twisted in disgust and betrayal. Thor wants to throw up – that look is like a punch to the gut. He jumps to his feet, his hands reaching for Loki, his mouth muttering, “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” but Loki won’t look at him. He’s pulling on clothes, purposefully keeping his back on Thor. Only when Thor finally gets his arms around Loki’s waist does the other man stop moving. Thor/Tony presses his face against Loki’s tense back and again whispers, “I’m sorry Loki.” Loki breathes deep, shaky breaths and hisses, “If I ever find out that this isn’t due to a lingering Drift connection...” Thor/Tony squeezes Loki’s waist reassuringly and hastily mumbles, “That’s all it is Baby; I swear to you that’s all it is.” Loki sighs. “Fine, let’s go back to bed.”_

Thor returns to his own head and, after taking a moment to order his thoughts, can’t help but laugh. “I would not have taken you to be the passive-aggressive type Tony Stark.”

Stark shrugs. “I believe turn-about is fair play. Plus, your brother is a bad influence on me.”

Thor chuckles. “That is something I believe we can both agree on.”

The HUD flashes, informing them that they are within range of the Kaiju. Thor looks around him but all he sees is waves. The beast must be underwater, waiting for an opportune moment to announce its presence. It’s time to wrap up this little disagreement between co-pilots.

“Tell me Stark: are we good?”

Thor senses Stark considering his reply. When his co-pilot’s mind settles on the image of the two of them resting in the roof of Red Avenger’s repair bay, sharing a beer after a successful battle and staring down to the feet of their Jaeger where Loki is organising repairs – that is when Thor knows that all is forgiven. Still, Stark finds it necessary to vocalise his decision. “Yeah, Big Guy, we’re good.”

Stark catches movement at the edge of his peripheral vision – a fin belonging to something much larger than anything that usually inhabits the Pacific. Without needing to be prompted Thor begins to charge the Lightning Cannon.

“On the count of three,” Stark mutters.

“One.”

“Two.”

The Kaiju jumps; over two thousand tons of monster framed by ocean spray. As one, Thor and Stark grin.

“Three.”   


End file.
